


Pillows

by Destiny_Of_A_Dragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Classic Undertale, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Ecto-dick, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex, Skeleton Porn, Stuffing, kind of, pelvic inlet insertion, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon/pseuds/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon
Summary: Sans finds a certain liking towards pillows and Papyrus indulges him.





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> animevampLlover has informed me that http://dirtytoxin.tumblr.com  
> is the one who wrote the comic. Credit for the original idea goes to them.

Sans’ face was flushed a dark blue, gulping lightly as he picked up a nearby bean bag. It was just a bit larger than his hand, but very thick, filled close to overflowing.

Holy fuck, was he really going to do this? Yes, yes he was. Shit. He hesitantly bit the bone that stood for his lip. Slowly, with careful precision, he lowered the bag held in his hand, until it was underneath his hips.

With a deep breath, he pushed it against his pelvic inlet, feeling the sides scrape past his bones. Sans shuddered, his shaking hand pulling more of the bag into him. He gasped, almost falling onto his hands.

Cautiously, Sans lowered himself to sit, groaning as it made the bean bag stuff him even more. When he first heard of this, he had no idea that it would feel this good!

Sans rocked against his bed, muffling his moan with his hand as the bag shifted inside him. After a few moments, he pulled his pillow over to muffle himself even more, rutting on his bed sheets.

He groaned, picking up his pace with desperate thrusts. Not enough! It wasn't enough! Sans reached back, grabbing a firm hold of the end of the bag and began to move it inside of him.

His bones were rubbed and scraped and pleasure shot through him, making him tremble. His magic began to form a tongue in his mouth, which freely lolled out without him paying attention to it. The front of his pelvis glowed blue, but didn't form any specific genitalia.

No! He glanced down at it. It wasn't enough. He… he needed something bigger. Sans glanced around his room, trying to find anything. He froze, before his vision haltingly returned to the pillow he was clutching to his ribs.

Could he…? He… probably couldn't take it… but the more he thought about it, the more tingles went through his spine and the more appealing the idea became. Sans quickly pulled out the bag, whimpering as it roughly tugged at his bones.

He threw it to the side, hurrying in setting his pillow upright. He shakingly stood up on his bed, moving over his pillow. Sans bent down, reaching around to pull one end of his pillow into a tight grip, pushing it into his pelvic inlet.

He gasped, using his other hand to filter more through the top. Once a decent amount was through, he released the pressure he was putting on it. The pillow quickly expanded, filling up his entire pelvis.

Immediately, Sans legs gave out and he crashed down, accidentally forcing more of the pillow into him. He cried out, shuddering harshly. It was so big… too big. Sans groaned, unable to stop his bones from rattling from the sheer force he felt inside of him.

Leaning back, Sans ground down, the pillow now far enough up that it almost touched his ribs. A dick finally formed between his legs, heavy and hard. Instead of grabbing it, Sans let himself fall forward again, pushing his cock into his sheets.

Before he continued, he absently made a mental note to wash his sheets before Papyrus did. The thought left his mind as Sans shifted, causing bolts of pleasure to run through his bones.

He grinded hard, gasping lewdly as he desperately grabbed at his bedding. Pulling his legs up, he squeezed the pillow between his legs, causing the part inside of him to twist and move. Moaning loudly, he pushed harder, his body writhing.

His cock twitched between his legs, so he forced a hand under the pillow, shuddering at the motion, and grabbed it. One last squeeze of both his legs and hand and then cum was quickly spurting out of him.

Instantly relaxing, he went limp, not yet removing the pillow from him. Sans shifted, then winced, quickly removing the pillow, small whimpers leaving him at every brush.

With a final pant, Sans looked over the mess of his bed, his face turning a vivid dark blue.

 

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

 

“SANS!” Papyrus called, eagerly running up to him with a large pillow held in his hand. Sans blinked at him, tilting his head to the side.

“What bro?”

“I HAVE RECENTLY NOTICED YOUR STRANGE LIKING OF PILLOWS, SO I GOT YOU A LARGER ONE!” Papyrus grinned widely, showing off said pillow.

Sans instantly flushed, looking over the gift. It was certainly much longer than his last one, though it was only a couple inches wider. Still, from what happened last time… it was a lot. 

Papyrus had absolutely no idea he had just bought Sans a sex toy, did he? Sans blush darkened in shame and he quickly snatched the gift. Papyrus seemed pleased as Sans stutteringly thanked him and left upstairs.

It was almost a week before Sans gained the courage to use this larger pillow, mostly from the fact he'd be defiling a gift from his brother.

This time, he had the sense to add a little lube to his pelvic bones. He took a sharp intake of air, shuddering as his phalanges rubbed at the inner sides of his bones.

Sans hips thrust forward, before he calmed himself and shakingly grabbed the pillow. He used his magic to push on the pillow, making it just a bit smaller, only enough to thread it through his inlet without problems.

Shuddering, his already summoned tongue licked along his teeth. Then, carefully, he released the pressure, allowing the pillow to fluff out. He gasped, bending forward as his barely steady knees managed to keep him from falling like last time.

He was able to slowly lower himself, stopping every inch or two to shudder and whimper. When he got down to his knees, the pillow just brushed the bottom of his ribs.

Sans sighed, still shaking. He bite his ‘lip’, and rolled his hips in a wide circle. He whined at the contact, cock just beginning to form. He… he wanted more. Without thinking of the consequences, Sans let himself drop, only to to let out a shriek that he desperately tried to muffle.

He glanced around wildly, frozen. He heard movements outside, making his body still except for the rapant shudders that racked his body. It seemed to go away, so Sans relaxed only to squeak as he remembered what happened.

The pillow had gone directly up into his rib cage, filling the lower half. With it conformed like that, it had made direct conact with his sensitive spine and not to mention all the touchy bits on the inside of his ribs that were now being constantly touched.

He wigled slightly, only to moan loudly as the pillow shifted and pressed against everything at once. Sans carefully wrapped his arms around his sternum, forcing the pillow closer to his spine.

Shuddering violently, Sans crawled forward, sticking his hips in the air with just the last few inches of the pillow sticking out of his inlet. He reached down, grabbing his fully formed cock.

His other hand reached further down and began to pluck at the pillow, making him twitch and moan each time. He felt so full, so impossibly filled.

Sans freely drooled on his sheets, hips jerking desperately and tongue lolling out. He shifted, only to yelp in surprise as he fell off the bed, landing firmly on his backside. The pillow was pushed inside those last few inches and only his grip kept it from slipping out the other side.

He jerked again, spasming as his cum coated his new pillow and even a few drops managed to land on his face. Sans panted, limbs loose. He shakingly pulled himself up, whimpering at the overstimulation of the pillow still inside his chest. He pulled it out of his inlet the wrong way and then shuffled it out of his ribs.

Sans sighed, noticing the new stain on the pillow. He glanced up, his face turning completely blue as he saw the door was open. He thought he had shut it, but maybe not.

 

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

 

“S-SANS,” Papyus swallowed. Sans turned to look at his brother, wondering what was wrong. “I-I GOT YOU A NEW P-PILLOW.”

“Er, where is it?” Sans asked, browbone raised. What was wrong with Papyrus?

“H-HERE,” he stuttered and he brought out a very large package from behind the couch. Sans almost gaped at him. It was almost as tall as he was and even almost as wide! A full body pillow.

“T-thanks,” Sans grinned, face flushed as he thought of the possibilities. Would it even fit? He doubted it… it was tempting to try. Should he? He might hurt himself. He gulped and his face burned bluer.

Papyrus’ own face turned a light orange, bringing Sans attention back to him. “Pap? Are you okay?” He asked in concern.

“HUH? OH! YES, OF COURSE, BROTHER,” Papyrus quickly assured.

“Uh, ‘kay?”

“W-WHY DON’T YOU TAKE YOUR P-PILLOW BACK TO YOUR ROOM?”

“Guess I should,” Sans muttered, grabbing the pillow. His face once more flushed as the pillow pressed against him. He quickly took it upstairs as suggested.

With his eagerness, he could barely wait until dark, but somehow, he did it.

Sans let out a harsh breath, wiping his sweating palms along his femurs. First, he laid back. He needed to make sure he had excessive lube for this. Taking out a large glob, he began to smooth it down the rim of his inlet.

His breath hitched and his soul stuttered in his chest. Panting, he rubbed harder, moaning lowly. He was practically dripping before he took the large body pillow in hand.

He propped it up on the floor, kneeling on his bed over the top of it. The edges brushed his pelvis, causing him to shiver. Slowly, he lowered himself down, the top being held tight by his magic so it would fit.

Sans groaned, feeling it move inside of him. He was preparing himself to let go, to let it puff out and fill him up properly, when a sudden crash startled him.

Jerking, he instinctively shot his hand up, only to wail loudly and fall towards the ground. He landed on his hands and knees but it didn't take long for his arms to give out, shuddering violently.

The pillow… was now fully buried inside him. It went so far up that he could feel the edge brush his chin. Another shudder ran over his body and he whimpered. For the first time, tears came to his eyes. It was so large and still over half stuck out of his inlet, not inside him.

It filled every inch of him, wide enough to cause a decent amount of pressure along his ribs and pelvis. He didn't know how to react, each breath causing him to jerk as the pillow moved inside him. He was fuller than he ever even imagined.

“S-SANS?”

Sans startled again, only to whine as his dick filled out between his legs. “O-OH.”

He jolted at the abrupt touch to his sacrum, bony phalanges tracing the holes there. “P-Paps,” he gasped, wiggling, though he didn't know whether he was trying to get away or get closer. It was all so much and the embarrassment that came from being caught overwhelmed him.

The tears fell down his face and he whimpered, placing his head in his arms. He jerked, letting out a loud noise of pleasure as the pillow was tugged, “Ah-ahha- P-Paps, n-no, don't- ahhn!”

Papyrus yanked again and Sans’ body was pulled with the motion, rocking back and forth. He yelped, shoulders shaking and clawed at the ground in front of him.

“You look good like this Sans,” Papyrus whispered, leaning down as his hand moved to trace the edge of his inlet, feeling where the pillow was stuffed into him. Sans stiffened at the unexpected praise.

He almost turned his head around, but then Papyrus pushed it back to the ground and continued to touch him. He slipped his phalanges between his spine and the pillow, beginning to massage it lightly.

Sans bit his ‘lip’ to keep from making a noise, shuddering. He was unable to stop the gasp when Papyrus hit a particularly sensitive segment of his spine. Papyrus paused and then his phalanges began rubbing at it and smoothing it over, until Sans was whimpering with every motion, body jerking.

Pulling his phalanges away, laughing slightly at the whine he received, he trailed them up to Sans ribs. Looping around them, he gently pulled, pressing the pillow farther against him in the process.

Sans back arched up and let loose a loud moan. They both froze for a second, but then Papyrus was digging in on both sides of his ribs and Sans began to writhe. His cock dripped helplessly, twitching every now and then.

“Sans,” Papyrus kissed the back of his head, moving around until he was hovering over him, kneeling behind him. What was he doing? Then he jerked forward, jaw falling wide open and eye-lights almost nonexistent in his shock.

Papyrus had pushed his phalanges in alongside the pillow stuffing him to the brim. Sans moaned, even as he tried to move away, every movement making his pleasure double.

Eventually, he laid still and Papyrus uncurled his phalanges from where he had locked them around Sans’ pelvis. He carefully pushed up, forcing the pillow out of the way. Sans shivered.

“B-bro… what’re you doing,” he managed to stutter out. He gasped as something warm pushed against him.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK, DEAR BROTHER?” Papyrus murmured, no longer being as quiet as before in his excitement. The thing twitched against him and a drop of hot fluid landed on him.

Sans gasped loudly, eye sockets wide. Before he could do more than that, Papyrus had already pushed inside, groaning directly into where his ear would be if he was human.

Sans yelped, shuddering harshly. There was so much inside of him… including his own brother. Papyrus, unused to such activities, didn't have the control necessary to wait for him and immediately began thrusting.

Moaning, Sans let his hand slip underneath him, gripping his own erection. It was so close to his pelvic inlet, that he could feel Papyrus bump against him every now and then.

The thrusts, combined with how full he was, were enough to get him off in minutes, spurting onto the ground. Papyrus continued to thrust. The overstimulation made Sans whimper, his head falling down to hang between his shoulders, having propped himself up on his elbows.

His eye sockets widened and a blue flush darkened his face more than before. He could see Papyrus thrusting through his pelvic inlet. Seconds later, it twitched and he got a face full of cum as Papyrus grunted.

Papyrus pulled out tiredly, flipping Sans over. His eyes widened at seeing Sans face, but instead of apologizing, he reached down and swiped up some of his orange cum… before shoving his fingers into Sans mouth.

Sans let out a muffled noise of shock. Papyrus pulled his phalanges out, swiping up the rest of the cum into his hand. Sans was about to sputter, but then Papyrus pulled his mouth open, his middle and index phalanges holding onto his tongue, which was still summoned.

He then let all of his cum in his hand trickle down onto Sans tongue and into his mouth. Sans coughed, out of energy to really do anything but let his brother feed him his cum.

His brother let his tongue go, but Sans kept his sticky tongue out of his mouth for a moment. Papyrus stared at him, seemingly entranced. Sans hesitantly pulled his tongue back, swallowing down the seed. That seemed to snap Papyrus out of it.

Papyrus’ eyes suddenly widened and his face flushed a deep orange, “O-OH MY GOD, SANS! I-I’M SO SORRY! I W-WAS JUST CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT!”

Sans weakly reached up, wincing slightly at the pillow inside him, and grabbed the back of Papyrus head, pulling to clack their teeth together for the first, but not last, time.

“It's alright.”

And so it was alright.


End file.
